Evelyn Livan Lucifer
Evelyn Livan Lucifer(エブリン・''リヴァン・ルシファー; Eburin rivu~an rushifā'') is the offspring of Vali Lucifer and Lilith, being considered their daughter, and a supporting character, later a female protagonist, in the Highschool DxD: Яe-birth continuitity. She's the only one who can tame and be tamed by Ichijou if either of them enters a berserk state. She's currently Cohen Lucifer's bodyguard. Along with Suophy and Rei, Evelyn is a Chimera, beings that sole existence are considered inter-dimensional and abnormal to the rules of the universe. However, unlike the other exemples, she was concieved in a normal way. Appearance When first introduced, Evelyn was a pale, thin and moribund with extremely long white hair and skinny body because of the seals put on her. She would not speak, but rather mumble her sentences, resulting in lack of communication and undestandment of her surroundings. After being "tamed", Evelyn would develop a petite, underdeveloped and cute form of a pale little girl of silver hair, golden eyes and small stature, wearing extravagant dresses and a bow on top of her head, courtesy of Cohen. Like her father and great-grandfather, Evelyn possesses various bat-like devil wings, in the total of four. Personality Being sealed for many years inside the Gremory mansion, Evelyn does not have yet a developed personality, usually mimicking the gestures and sentences of those around her. She lacks any sense of ridicule, which infurates Ichijou, but she can be also cunning and quick-lerning since "her brain is now a black-hole that needs to be filled with something". After being defeated and tamed, however, Evelyn develops a rather arrogant, carefree and comteptuous personality, looking down on others on sight and thinking herself as the strongest one. But she also has a playful, softer side, which is shown by her enormous curiosity in knowing everything on her current time and the ability to show respect for others in her own, quirky way, such as allowing Ichijou to pat her head and say she's a good girl. Like her father, she's also a battle maniac, however, her motives for it are unknown, as according to her, "it's something I can't control.". History Somewhere in between the moments of peace during the Golden Issei era, figuring that his descendants would be as strong as him if not stronger, Vali Lucifer decided to have his own children in order to fight with them once adults. He would later marry and breed with the fake ouroboros dragon Lilith, giving birth to a girl with extreme power, daughter of the Infinite powers of Ophis mixed with the genes of the one true Lucifer's descendant. The girl would grow up happy and filled with friends and half-siblings. Showing as much as strength as her peers, she would only be matched by her best friend and idol, Yagura Gremory. She would later be a great help during the great Apocalypse, however, for being too young to control her own power, she went mad, entering a state similar to Juggernaut Drive, and almost sinking the underworld in the process. Yagura, along with the others present DxD children used the power of the Welsh Dragon in them to then seal the girl away, putting her away in the deepest part of the underworld, that would later be home of the new Gremory center household. Centuries later, after the great apocalypse, she would be unsealed in other to become Cohen's personal bodyguard. Powers & Abilities Immense strength -''' Being the daughter of the descendant of the Original Lucifer, considered the strongest White Dragon emperor in history, and the Fake Ouroboros Dragon, considered one of the strongest existence in the universe, Evelyn is a Chimera, beings whose sole raw power can bend reality so that the universe can take their existence. She has an amount of power equal to an ultimate-class devil. 'Immense Speed -' After copying Aria's speed, Evelyn shown to be able to run as fast as light in short periods of time. However, due to her weaken state, she can overdo it or else her body might break, needing some minutes of rest before she can do it again. 'Wit -' Being a "black-hole ready to devour anything", Evelyn can learn anything and everything in a short spam of few others just by observing or reading about it. Despite not knowing emotions, she can perform almost impossible feats by just looking and them once or twice. 'Taming -' One of Evelyn's original abilities, since she's the descedant of the White Dragon and therefore possesses some spiritual link with him, she's capable of taming a berserk Welsh Red Dragon, in her case, Ichijou Tsukino. However, it was later confirmed that is not just her link to Albion, but also to Vali, what can turn Ichijou back to normal. Likewise, due for having the Spirit of Yagura and Ddraig sealed inside of the Boosted Gear, Ichijou can also "tame" Evelyn whenever she's out of control. The End 'The End( )'' also know as Shadow Sight, is the ability that allows Evelyn to completely understand a certain ability and improved it to make it her own. This goes from simply speech to complicated techniques such as fighting styles and magic runes. This not only make her almost unstoppable, but also mind-breaking and deadly by the eyes of old-praticcioners. However, she can't analyze, and therefore copy and improve, abilities that are singular to that person in question, like Sacred Gear-users or other chimeras. Vanishing Drive Vanishing Drive''( )'' also known as White Dragon Emperor's Shadow, is Evelyn's response to ichijou's own Crimson Queen Gear Drive. By copying such ability with her The End, '''Evelyn can use her dragonification abilities to change the appearance and physical prowess of her own dragon scales and abilities in order to fit better in battles. Similar to Ichijou, she can also change those settings in a middle of a battle to further improve her combat abilities as well as better fit against a certain situation that requires multiple performances. * '''Vanishing Callisto Dark Matter(バニシングカリストダークマター; banishinguKarisutodākumatā) - Evelyn increases the mass of her own scales in order to gain even more strength in her punches and attacks. At the cost of her speed, she shown extremely powerful in this state, capable of destroying parts of buildings and soles with it. * Vanishing Ganymede Light(バニシングガニメデライト; Banishinguganimederaito) -'' In this form, Evelyn is able to create powerful spells and illusions, as well as fuse them both to create real explosive suicide afterimages. * '''Vanishing Europa Lazer(バニシングヨーロッパレーザー; Banishinguyōropparēzā)'' - Evelyn's become thinner and her scales becomes thin and sharp, similar to blades. In this form, she's able to travel long distances in short periods of time(almost at lightspeeds) without receiving any damage or drawback from it. Being the weakest and most fragile of the abilities, she can cut almost anything with her scale blades and super speed. * '''Vanishing Io Supernova(バニシングイオスーパーノヴァ; banishinguIosūpānovu~a) - Evelyn's final form. She didn't use it yet, but it says that it's power is similar to Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive. Dragonification -''' Being daughter of the Fake Ouroboros Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon Vali, Evelyn can turn parts of her body as hard as of a dragons, complete with scales and hard skin. 'Flight -' being descendant of the original Lucifer, Evelyn can fly, glide and control her landing with her four wings. Trivia * Evelyn's images are based on the character Grimoire/Sora from the '''Trinity Seven series. * Evelyn's name is an Amalgamation between "Eve", the second human and Adam's wife in the Christian Lore, and "Lilin", which are evil offsprings of Lilith. Also, Evelyn can be an anagram for both Vali's and Rizevim's name combined. * All of her forms in Vanishing Drive are named after one of the moons of Jupiter plus a cosmic event or matter. * Her ability, The End, is based in an ability(abnormality) of the same name in the Medaka Box series. * Like Ichijou and Rei, Evelyn is represented by a number, in her case, the number four(being the fourth generation of the Original Lucifer's lineage, having four wings and syllables in her name, four forms in Vanishing Drive and being the fourth girl Ichijou kissed.).Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters